You Make Everything Okay
by dontlikeyouk
Summary: Carlisle is deeply upset after an argument with Edward. Can Esme comfort him? Look inside to find out. LEMONS between Dr and Mrs Cullen. PLEASE R


**AN: Okay so plan on doing some Carlisle/Esme one-shots whilst doing my other story long fic:)**

**I dont think they get enough coverage in the saga so i'll cover the more important moments with a one shot!**

**there will be loads of fluff, angst and some lemons:)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the charactors all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Okay so this first one is when Alice divulges her vision of Edward falling in love with Bella to the family, hope you enjoy:)**

**You Make Everything Okay**

**Esme POV**

I ran through the forrest following my husbands sweet scent, hoping i could ease his mind. Carlisle's always so calm and collected with his thoughts and actions but when he takes time like this alone he always blames himself. Not this time though, i wont let him take the blame for something that is none of our faults, much less his. It's not Edwards fault that he is falling in love with a human! That dosent give him a right to lash out at Carlisle.

It all started when the kids arrived home from school. Each and every one of them was angry and frustrated-even Alice and Emmett. Alice had a vision you see. A vision including Edward and a certain human girl named Isabella Swan. Of course Alice's visions are subjective so there was two outcomes to her vision.

The first outcome was that Edward changed Bella into a vampire like himself.

The second was that Edward kill Bella.

Edward detested both and was determined to ignore Bella, whom he'd fallen in love with. I didnt think it was a good idea, you cant help who you fall in love with. I fell in love with Carlisle whilst i was still human even though we werent in a relationship we still loved each other deeply. I was 16 and Carlisle was my doctor, he left after treating me to prevent any harm coming to me. I was heartbroken and in those 10 years i suffered the worst pain ever. Carlisle regrets leaving me and blames himself and i dont want that for Edward.

When Carlisle returned from his shift at the hospital the kids were deep in argument. I could do nothing to stop them. As soon as Carlisle got over the threshold Edward immediately pounced on him. He shouted and screamed at Carlisle, saying it was all Carlisles fault because Carlisle was the one to change him. My husband just stood there calm and collected as usual and when Edward finally stormed off Carlisle simply turned and left.

As i approached a clearing in the forrest beside our home, i could not only smell Carlisle, i could here him as well. He was crying.

I scaled the tree he was sitting in quickly. The branches Carlisle was sitting on reminded me of a hand. It was a large dip in the trunk and about six branches stemmed away from it. Right in the middle sat Carlisle, his eyes were screwed shut and his mouth pursed closed. His body was shaking in gentle dry sobs. I hated to see my husband like this, it broke my heart.

"Carlisle" I whispered. His eyes opened slowly and so did his arms. I moved closer and let him wrap his arms around my waist and in return i wrapped my arms around his neck. I was leaning back on my heels in between his legs, my chin leaned on his shoulder as i let him cry into mine.

His crys were beginning to quieten and his body becoming less tense. "Carlisle" I whispered into his ear, "this isn't your fault my love". He pushed me away slightly so i was looking into his eyes.

"Esme it is. I changed Edward and everyone he has killed is down to me. Now this girls life is in danger Edward blames me and i don't blame him". Carlisle pulled me into another hug his body convulsing in another round of sobs. I stroked the hair at the back of his neck soothingly. After about ten minuets i interrupted Carlisle's crying.

"Carlisle look at me. Please" I asked removing my hand from round his neck. He removed his head from my hair and faced me dipping his head. I tipped his chin up with my thumb and forefinger so his eyes met mine. "Carlisle. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He went to open his mouth but i placed my finger over his lips. "Please believe me. Edward is just upset. He will come round he always does. He's just looking for someone to offload onto, your his Father Carlisle. He dosen't blame you but you need to be there for him. He's scared that he will not be able to control himself. Only you can help him with that. You can't blame yourself Carlisle, you have to be strong. Even if Edward claims to blame you, you must over look it and remain in control of your emotions. You're the one in this family who everyone comes to with their troubles Carlisle, that's an important job and you cannot bear the burden alone. If Edward blames you, he blames me also, i am your wife and i stick by your descisions. When you are upset you must come to me. You must let me see you cry. You must let me comfort you. You must not run away and hide. I am here for you Carlisle. I am yours and i need you to understand you are not at fault". I smiled at him hoping he understood. I removed my finger from his lips so he could talk.

"I understand Esme but Edward, he was so angry. He was so angry at me". I moved to stroke his cheek with the back of my hand and shook my head.

"No Carlisle. Edward is angry at himself. He just needed someone to let it all out at and thats what he did. That dose not however give him the right to fly off the handle and i will reprimand him for his behaviour later but right now you are my priority". I nuzzeled his nose gently and his hands cupped the sides of my face.

"Esme. You are the best thing i have ever had the privillage to call mine. You understand me and you complete me". He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and closed his eyes. He was smiling now and i couldn't help but smile either, we really were two halves of a whole. He opened his eyes still smiling, "Im very glad you came to find me sweetheart. You really know how to make me feel better". His eyes twinkled and i could quickly sense the mood changing.

"I haven't done anything yet Carlisle" I whispered huskily. Carlisle's eyes darkened instantly and his arms snaked around my waist pulling me onto his lap.

"Yet" Carlisle said. "Did you have something planned"?

I laughed "As a matter of fact yes i did. I was planning on spending some time with you at our cabin tonight. That was until all of this happened". I said my last sentence teasingly whilst biting my lip.

Carlisle tilted my face up to his, "I see no reason to cancel your plans sweetheart".

"Well you seem much better now"

"Oh i am Esme i am so much better" he half squeaked.

I decided i would tease him a little. "Well then if your much better we should go home and comfort the children, hm"?

His lips formed the perfect pout, "to tell the absoloute truth Esme i still feel a bit down and i'm sure the kids will be fine for one night. I on the other hand need you". I could feel for myself how badly he needed me. I had only sat on his lap and he was already aroused. "I need you right now Esme" he growled.

I stood up and jumped out the tree landing soundly on the forrest floor. Carlisle came up behind me wrapping his arms around my mid section and pressing his arousel into my lower back. "Lets go" i whispered, the effects of his aroused state wearing of on me.

Carlisle quickly swept me up in his arms and ran at inhuman speed toward our little cabin. When we moved back to forks we decided we would build a retreat so Carlisle and i could spend more time together. Living in a house full of five otther vampires with amazing hearing and one with mind reading abilities, one who could sense emotions and another who could see the future meant that Carlisle and i rarely had time for ourselves. Not that the fact bothered Emmett and Rosalie or Alice and Jasper but Carlisle and I were different. When we made love it was special, we allways took our time and let the passion and love for one another consume us completely. We were rather loud and had often broken beds. This made things with our children rather awkward, Emmett would tease us and Edward and Jasper felt extremely uncomfortable with our thoughts and emotions. We had to eiether wait until we had time alone or book a hotel, with our cabin we didn't need to do that.

Carlisle had ran so fast i didn't realise we were here. He opened the door and set me down. Once he'd closed the doore he turned to me and smiled. He held his hand out for me to take and i obliged. He led me up the staircase and into our room, he picked me back up and laid me gently in the middle of the bed. He leaned over me and stroked my hair, "You are so beautiful sweetheart" he whispered. If i could blush my cheeks would be like cherry tomatoes, even the simplest of compliments from him made me feel like a sixteen year old with a broken leg again.

"I love you Carlisle"!

"I love you too Esme. So much". He leaned down and kissed me deeply. His tongue swept over my bottom lip requesting entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine. They danced a familiar dance together and with each second i became more aroused. Carlisle broke the kiss trailing little kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

My breath was coming in shorter pants and when he finally reached my scars i gasped. The scars that were in the shape of bite marks had been left by Carlisle over eighty years ago and every time his mouth returned to that spot i felt like i had found home after being lost. He licked each line and gently sucked on the sensitive skin, i moaned deeply and Carlise did too.

I lifted his head back up to meet my lips and kissed him with more urgancy this time. I moved my hand to his lower back and untucked his shirt. I moved to sit up slowly not wanting to leave his lucious lips. I removed his tie and undid the buttons on his baby blue button up to reveal his perfect abs. Only when the last button left it's hole did i break our kiss.

My hands started on his chast and trailed up toward his shoulders and down his arms taking his shirt with them. I threw his shirt to the floor and turned back to stare at my beautiful husband. Carlisle's eyes were completely black now and i guessed mines would be as well. I moved my hands to the hem of my top but Carlisle quickly caught them in his own. "Allow me" he whispered and i simply nodded, my mouth unable to form words.

He lifted my top over my head and sent it to join his own. He lay me back down and kissed me quickly before moving his lips down my neck to the hollow of my throat. He peppered open mouthed kisses over my chest before reaching the black lace of my bra. His hand went behind my back and in one swift movement my bra was removed from my body. Carlisle's mouth quickly returned to it's former postion as one of his hands crept up my stomach. As his hand made contact with the underside of my breast his lips latched onto my cold hard nipple. I let out a loud throaty moan as his hand and mouth worked in unison. His tongue swirled around my nipple and his hand tweaked and pulled at it's twin.

I could feel the moisture seeping between my legs and Carlisle could no doubt smell it for his mouth left my nipple to trail down my stomach. His tongue dipped into my belly button for a few seconds before reaching the waistband of my jeans. He placed a soft kiss there before his his moved to undo the button. He pulled on the little belt holders with two fingers before pulling my jeans off completely by the ankles. I now lay there bare except for my little balck lace panties that would soon also join the pile on the floor.

Carlisle leaned back on his heels before removing my socks and shoes. "Oh Esme sweetheart, i don't have a clue how i deserved someone so perfect". I giggled unsure as to why Carlisle felt himself unworthy.

"Carlisle if i am as perfect as you say then it is only because of you", and it was true, if it were not for Carlisle i would not be the person i am today, for he saved me.

"We perfect each other" he said. I nodded agreeing with him.

He leaned over me once more and placed a chaste kiss to my lips before descending down my body again. He reached my panties and grabbed the waistband between his teeth and pulled them down. Once the were completely off Carlisle kissed up the inside of my left leg. He reached the apex of my thighs and pushed them open laying down inbetween them. I gasped in anticipation of what was to come and Carlisle lifted my legs over his shoulders. His hands moved to grip my hips and his lips kissed my wet folds.

His tongue swept up from my entrance to the bundle of nerves and my hips jumped involenterily. "Carlisle" i groaned. His eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Are you okay"? He asked smugly, knowing fine well i was more than okay.

"Yes! Don't stop! Please Carlisle" I begged.

"Of course not my darling", he said before sweeping his tongue up from my entrance again. Once he reached the little bundled of nerves my hips jumped again and i moaned deeply. His mouth suckled on my clitoris and i felt a familiar tension building in my stomach. One of his hands leftt my hip and two of his fingers entered me.

"Oh Carlisle...more...please" i groaned. His two fingers curled inside of me finding that sweet spot they knew so well. His mouth never left it's position still sucking away. The pressure was building higher and higher and i could feel the waves of my orgasm take over. "Carlisle. Carlise. Carlisle" I screamed as i came. His fingers left me and his mouth lapped up all my juices.

His head appeared before my eyes, he was grinning like the cat that got the cream. "Did you enjoy that sweetheart" he asked.

I nodded, "Oh Carlisle, your amazing. It's your turn now", i said as i flipped us over. Carlisle chuckled and i silenced him as i kissed his lips. My lips left his and i licked and nibbled my way along his jaw and down his neck. I kissed his scars and licked them. Even though i did not create these marks i still deemed them important for if these were not here i would not know Carlisle.

My mouth and hand moved across his chest mapping every inch of his glorious body earning me little moans and gasps. When i reached his trousers he growled and i could tell just how much he needed me. I shredded his trousers leaving him in his navy blue boxers, his arousel creating a rather large tent. My hand stroked him through his boxers as he moaned my name. His boxers quickly followed his trousers leaving him completely naked in front of me.

I licked the length of his shaft and took his tip into my mouth. My head moved up and down his length licking and sucking, i removed my mouth as Carlisle spoke. "Esme" he growled, "I need you now". I understood what he meant so i lifted my leg and straddled his waist.

"Then you have me my darling, i am all yours" I said as i lowered myself onto him. Once he was fully sheathed inside me i let out a loud moan and Carlisle sat up and kissed me deeply.

"I love you so much Esme" he moaned.

"I love you too Carlisle".

"Are you ready" he asked. He always asked for permission like the perfect gentleman. I just nodded my mind unable to focus on anything but the feeling of him inside me.

I began to move with Carlisle's help, his hands were on my hips and his lips were connected to mine. The tightening in my stomach was being tightened with each thrust. Carlisle bounced me on top of him faster and faster, i could tell he was close to his release and so was i. "So close" he whispered breathlessly.

"Me too" I moaned. We both moved faster our hips rocking in unison bringing us closer to our orgasms. I new i would come first, Carlisle always made sure i came first. Sure enough seconds later i was screaming his name for the second time tonight. My walls clamped down on his rock hard member and with one last thrust Carlisle tensed letting go deep inside me.

"Esme. Oh Esme" he moaned as he came down from his high.

He lay back taking me with him. I rolled off him and tucked myself in at his side. He pulled the duvet around us and my head found his chest and used it as a pillow. He kissed my hair and breathed in deeply. "I love you so much Esme, your my little sweetheart" he whispered as he tilted my face so he could kiss my lips.

"I love you too Dr. Cullen. Forever and allways".

**AN: So this was my first ever lemon. how did i do? Please review it means alot to me.**

**thanks for reading:)**


End file.
